Janine Melnitz/Animated
"Oooh, men! Can't live with 'em, can't sell 'em for parts!." - Janine Melnitz Janine Melnitz was the secretary of the Ghostbusters. History While not much is known about her history, she is from Brooklyn as her voice suggests. From the start, she treated the whole Ghostbusters Secretary thing as "only a job" and that's it. However, she also is well known for her crush on Egon Spengler. That in many ways brought her back in 1997 to work with the new team. The Real Ghostbusters Janine mainly worked as the secretary of the Ghostbusters. However, she became much more than that while working with the team. Janine served as the Ghostbusters' link to the world outside of ghosts. She was usually the one preparing for celebrations and Halloween parties. She also took care of most bills and ordering items and Firehouse maintenance. At one point, Janine was fed up with working behind the desk and went along with the Ghostbusters on a bust at the docks. She picked an old brass lamp as payment and accidentally released a Genie. After the ordeal was taken care of, Janine decided it was best she stick with her job as secretary. "Janine's Genie" But Janine continued to work the Proton Pack over the years when the situation demanded it. Changes Through the Seasons , and Extreme Ghostbusters.]] The first and second seasons of the series portray Janine as more of the rude secretary seen in the Film. In these seasons, she is voiced by Laura Summer. She is known in those two seasons for her pointy green glasses and cowlick. The episodes frequently hint at her having a crush on Egon, which Egon either ignores or doesn't notice. The third and fourth season saw her softened and given more of a role as the Ghostbusters' caregiver. Janine had changed to a more innocent and pretty lady with a longer skirt. Her glasses are now round, and she is slightly taller. Kath Soucie portrays Janine from seasons three until series' end. The reason was Kath's voice was soft and didn't have a harsh sounding Brooklyn accent to it. In the episode "Janine, You've Changed," it turns out that Janine's new looks were the result of a ghost named Makoveris Lotsabucks. Extreme Ghostbusters Janine left the Firehouse after the team was disbanded. In 1997, she got downsized and enrolled at a community college. Janine Melnitz (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 4:10-4:14). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Janine says: "I've become a big fan of continuing education, especially since I got downsized." She signed up for Egon's "Paranormal Phenomena 101" course and reunited with him and Slimer just as Achira escaped her prison. Janine returned to the role of the secretary for the Ghostbusters, however, she is more stressed about her relationship with Egon. While Janine and Egon are drawn towards each other, Egon is constantly distracted by his Ghostbusters work and winds up distancing himself from her. In one attempt to get Egon's attention, Janine started dating a bug demon (in the disguise of a man) in order to make Egon jealous. However, the bug wanted her to be his queen and finally revealed his true self to her. Janine was captured by this giant creature and was transformed into a female bug woman. Janine's mind was also transformed with her body and she now truly believed that she was the queen of the bugs, however a small part of her love for Egon remained. When Egon showed up with the other Ghostbusters to save her, they were all subdued, but Egon did manage to get to Janine before she completely lost herself. Janine then snagged the Trap and personally captured the giant bug who had changed her, with the bug captured, the Ghostbusters were released and Janine was changed back to her human form. Though Egon started to get closer with her after the incident, his Ghostbusting still came between the two. At one point, Egon was smitten by a parasitic ghost in the form of a beautiful lady named Lilith, who temporarily took Janine's place while she went on an all-expenses paid vacation to ease from the stress of her work. Though the other Ghostbusters, believed her to be innocent, Janine suspected the worst. The Ghostbusters were all lured into a trap when they believed that she had been captured. It was revealed Lilith only joined the Ghostbusters as a backup secretary so she could study their equipment and make her own versions of the proton streams and the containment grid so she could capture humans and feed on their life energy. However, Janine took up Peter Venkman's old outfit and pack and released them all, allowing them to successfully capture the ghost. Personality Janine was the one that kept the Firehouse in order, including paying bills and answering the phone. While being stuck at her desk all day and all night waiting for calls, Janine had her own social life. She spent a lot of time with Slimer late at night eating snacks and having many activities. Janine also seemed to give off the impression that she did want to be a Ghostbuster as shown during an encounter with the Sandman (which ultimately led to his defeat). As a Proper Ghostbuster She is mostly commonly been seen wearing a pink uniform when she was playing the part of a ghostbuster. She can be seen wearing a uniform in the following episodes: *Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream (white with red trim -collar is white -grey knee pads) *Janine's Genie (redish-brown with white trim -note her color is not peter or ray -sleeves are redish-brown -grey knee pads) *Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster (Peter's uniform) *It's a Jungle Out There (Egon's uniform) *Standing Room Only (pink with blue trim) *Robo-Buster (pink with blue trim) *The Brooklyn Triangle (pink with blue trim) *Jailbusters (pink with purple trim) *20,000 Leagues Under the Street (pink with purple trim) In Extreme Ghostbusters: *The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It (tan uniform) *A Temporary Insanity (Egon's uniform) Relationship to Others Egon Spengler As stated earlier, there is a very interesting romance going on between the two. Janine can be seen in "The Joke's on Ray" typing "Janine (heart symbol) Egon" on her computer. In "Cold Cash and Hot Water," Janine made a deal with Peter for personal info on Egon, then says "I think he's cute." By the sixth season, Janine's relationship with Egon became more than one-sided (there were hints throughout the series that Egon also had feelings for Janine). This was played down during Extreme Ghostbusters, but their relationship was re-established by the episode "The Crawler." It is possible that it wasn't really brought up because their relationship had matured and they were had come to accept each other as part of their lives long ago. Janine knows Egon simply doesn't express his feelings much, but apparently understands that he does care. Ray Stantz In many ways, Janine respects Ray Stantz' knowledge, but understands he's a kid at heart. Usually they get along great. Peter Venkman Janine's relationship with Peter was almost like that of siblings, with each other teasing and getting on the others' nerves. Winston Zeddemore Janine and Winston Zeddemore seem to get along well, and they both seem to feel similarly to the other Ghostbusters. Louis Tully She gets along well with Louis, and is very supportive. Her relationship with him from Ghostbusters II is pretty much ignored in the cartoon. However, it was touched upon briefly in the NOW Comics series as Egon told her that him being out of town on a mission would give her more time to spend with Louis, in a context that hinted at mild annoyance. Janine quickly admonished him, stating that Louis was sweet, but harmless. Indeed, during Louis' one appearance in the comics, he didn't even make any sort of pass at her. Louis seems to just be there as a friend to keep her company while the boys are out. Slimer Janine seems used to having Slimer around. The only time she ever expresses displeasure at him is when he steals Janine's donuts, which he has apparently done more than once. Eduardo Rivera Some episodes it appeared that Eduardo treated her like mother of sorts, and she likewise sometimes treated the Extreme Ghostbusters and especially Eduardo like her own children. Roland Jackson Janine seems to respect Roland the most and considered him the team's leader of sorts as noted in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1." Garrett Miller Much like Eduardo, he was treated like a kid. There was however a implied degree of respect though. Kylie Griffin Along with Roland, Kylie was a respected type that Janine seemed to trust more often than most. Trivia *It is shown/implied in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood," "Janine's Day Off," "Victor the Happy Ghost," "Deadcon 1," and "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" that Janine knows how the Containment Unit works. *The family name "Melnitz" implies that like Egon, Janine also has a Jewish background. *Janine has at least one sister who once called the Firehouse to give out a casserole recipe. "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" *Janine once said she lived in the Bronx. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Beneath These Streets" (1986) (DVD ts. 21:11). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "I'm glad I live in the Bronx." *Janine saw "Poltergeist," a 1982 horror film. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Egon on the Rampage" (1986) (DVD ts. 12:34-12:35). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine read about wax seals in high school. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Apocalypse - - What, Now?" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:18-05:20). Time Life Entertainment. *In "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn," Janine lived in the Brooklyn Heights neighborhood. *Janine revealed the grade school she went to was P.S. 47. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1986) (DVD ts. 01:20-01:21). Time Life Entertainment. **This public school is Chris Galas located on 9 Power Road in Queens and is part of New York City DOE Region 5, encompassing parts of Brooklyn and Queens. *During her childhood, at a park in Brooklyn, there was a police officer on horseback who allowed Janine to ride on Saturday afternoons. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1986) (DVD ts. 01:35-01:40). Time Life Entertainment. *When she was a teenager, Janine used to hang out at Spinelli's Malt Shop for the sodas and to play the jukebox. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1986) (DVD ts. 01:52-01:59). Time Life Entertainment. *Winston revealed Egon once insulted Janine and she quit. Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:36-05:38). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine has an aunt named Bella. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Rollerghoster" (1986) (DVD ts. 12:06-12:08). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine's friend Maureen once tried to set her up with an orthodontist. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Buster the Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 06:13-06:15). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine realizes she likes Egon for his mind. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Slimer, Is That You?" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:11-13:18). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine named a ghost "Victor," after her nephew. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Victor the Happy Ghost" (1986) (DVD ts. 05:05-05:08). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "He reminds me of my nephew Victor." *Janine piloted the Ecto-2 in "Victor the Happy Ghost". *Janine mentions she never had anyone like her cooking. Bigfoot appears to be the only one who does. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Camping it Up " (1987) (DVD ts. 12:03-12:05). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine admitted to Egon she loves him most of all among the Ghostbusters. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Grundel" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:55-13:56). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine graduated high school in 1977. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Brooklyn Triangle" (1988) (DVD ts. 22:04-22:06). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine claimed ever since she was a child, people made fun of her for not being pretty enough. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Janine, You've Changed" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:46-18:49). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine watches a daytime soap opera titled "Nurses and Doctors, Doctors and Nurses." Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Stay Tooned" (1990) (DVD ts. 06:24-06:28). Time Life Entertainment. *Janine once mused she was Cleopatra in a past life. Janine Melnitz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" (1991) (DVD ts. 03:00-03:08). Time Life Entertainment. Janine says: "...not in this lifetime. In a past life, I was Cleopatra." References Gallery Overall JanineMelnitzAnimated04.jpg|On the job JanineMelnitzAnimated03.jpg|As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" JanineMelnitzAnimated02.jpg|As seen in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" JanineMelnitzAnimated05.jpg|As seen in "Janine's Genie" JanineMelnitzAnimated06.jpg|As seen in "Ragnarok and Roll" 048-05.png|As seen in "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" JanineBikini.png|Janine in a bikini as seen in "The Devil in the Deep" JanineMelnitzAnimated07.jpg|As seen in "It's a Jungle Out There" JanineMelnitzAnimated08.jpg|As seen in "Robo-Buster" JanineMelnitzAnimated09.jpg|As seen in "20,000 Leagues Under the Street" JanineMelnitzRGBcomic2201.png|In The Real Ghostbusters comic JanineMelnitzAnimatedSlimer01.jpg|As seen in Slimer! JanineMelnitzAnimatedSlimer02.jpg|As seen in "Slimer & the Beanstalk" JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB01.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters EGBJanine.png|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters JanineMelnitzAnimatedEGB07.jpg|As seen in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" JanineEGB02.png|Seen in "The Jersey Devil Made Me Do It" JanineEX.png|Seen in "A Temporary Insanity" Collages JanineinSlimersCurseepisodeCollage.png|Collage of Janine in episode "Slimer's Curse" Category: Major character Category:RGB Characters Category:Slimer! Characters Category:EGB Characters